


I'm an idiot, aren't I?

by herecomestroublr



Series: A Day in the Life of Starco [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Aro/Ace Jackie, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jackie and Marco are friends okay, School, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I reeeeeaaaaly thought I liked Jackie," Marco started, looking up at the sky and resting on his hands. "But one day I began to compare Star to Jackie. How she laughed, the way she walked, and talked, and dressed. And how she would get so excited when we had our 'sleepovers' in her room. Or how she saved me from that weird lizard lawyer. Or even just that tired smile she gives me when I wake her up in the mornings." </p><p>Marco shifted, not realizing the stupid smile on his face as he spoke of his best friend. "And one day.....well, I stopped seeing Jackie and started seeing Star. I guess that means I'm an idiot, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm an idiot, aren't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my starco series! As you can probably tell, they don't really connect in any way. 
> 
> Which is why I have two more in the works! One is currently being written, and the other I'm thinking will be aged up smut. BECAUSE WE ARE SINNERS. 
> 
> Also, should I write a miraculous ladybug story? It'll be marichat, of course. But comment and let me know! Also, maybe a steven universe fic? Idk just wondering~
> 
> edit 5-1-2018: edited to fit my new style, and fix mistakes

"......I'm...... going to go put pants on," Marco stated as he left Star's bedroom. 

The young Diaz's thoughts were swirling in his head as he closed his bedroom door with a sigh. He knew he shouldn't have read Star's journal, but that stupid floating jerk said it would help him escape the closet....... Damn, he should have just let Star figure it out. Taking off the random wrappings from his body, Marco fished out a pair of boxers, and put those on. He then went to his closet and pulled on a dumb t-shirt Star made him. It was pink and glittery, and he loved it anyway. 

"Star...." Marco whispered, grasping the shirt tightly. She liked him. "She likes me. Okay. I can......." He plopped on his bed. "I can deal with this! Totally!" Laughing nervously, Marco's face grew exceedingly red before he stood abruptly and started pacing his room; hands ripping at his hair. "I can't deal with this!!!!" Laughing hysterically, the words he read flashed through his mind. _At first I thought he was like my brother but......I think I'm in love with him._ 'She thinks she's in love with me?' Marco thought, slowing down his pacing. "I have to talk to her about this."

Forgetting the fact that he was only wearing boxers, Marco took a deep breath, exited his room, and walked to Star's door. Just as he was about to knock, the door slammed open and Star screeched. 

"MARCO!" She was about to say something else before she realized who was standing in front of her and the serious look on his face. "I........ come in...." Star said, stepping out of the way. Marco trudged his way over to her bed and took a seat. Star closed the door gently and followed suit. 

"So......about your journal....." Marco started nervously. Star stiffened. 

"How much did you read?" Was the quiet response of his best friend.

There was an awkward pause as Marco blushed and looked away. "I.....a-all of it." Turning back to look at Star, he noticed her uncharacteristically blushing and fidgeting in her seat. She was messing with her wand, and the hearts on her cheeks were glowing pink, letting out little sparks every so often.  

"O-okay......well....it's okay if you don't feel the same!! I'm suuuuuuuper okay with being your friend!!!" She waved her hands around frantically, accidentally casting a spell with her wand. The animals she made appear joined the others near her mermaid tank. "Because you _are_ still my best friend. So I...... uhhhhhhh......yeah." Marco looked up at her again, before rubbing his face with a hand and releasing an exasperated sigh. 

"Just, give me some time to think, okay???" Star nodded slowly as Marco stood. 

"By the way, I thought you were going to put pants on????" Star gestured at his crotch with her wand, and Marco looked down. 

"DAMMIT!!" With embarrassed moans he ran out of the room, leaving Star with her thoughts, and the strange animals to destroy her belongings.

\--------

When the next day came (they missed school on Monday because of the closet incident), saying things were awkward around the house was an understatement. When Marco woke up to get ready for school, he found Star was already done and heading out the door. After a tense breakfast with his worried parents, Marco grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

"Marco." Mrs. Diaz called. Marco stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He didn't turn. "Whatever is going on between you and star...." She paused, exchanging a glance with her husband. "Your father and I want you to know that you can talk to us if-" 

"It's okay mom. Bye." And then he was gone. Mrs. Diaz sighed and worriedly watched the empty threshold. 

"Don't worry mi amore, Marco knows what he's doing." Mr. Diaz said, grabbing his wife's hand. 

"I know. That's what I'm worried about."

\--------

School was..... well, it was much more awkward than home. Everyone could sense the off mood; as Star's, usually cheery personality was nowhere to be seen, and Marco didn't pay attention at all in class(Ms. Skullnik took that as a sign to do even less teaching than usual). A frown adorned both their faces; a sad and worried one from Star, and an emotionless one from Marco. 

When the lunch bell rang, Star bolted off campus for lunch, and Marco trudged with his sack lunch to a very secluded part of the school. Their group of friends exchanged some looks before one of them went to find Marco.

Meanwhile, Marco was sitting under the shade of a tree near the library's back entrance; picking at his sandwich and tossing apple slices into a bush. 

"Marco? Are you and Star alright?" Without looking up at the voice, Marco groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

"I don't really know." Was his muffled reply. He heard shuffling as the person sat down next to him. 

".....Do you want to talk about it?"

Marco groaned again before telling the person about the closet, and Star's wand, and the secret, and Glosseryk's jerkiness. The person was quiet when he told them what was in the journal, and when Marco spoke of the conversation after. And after he was done, it was still silent. 

"Well.... do you like her?" Marco's eyes snapped open from their place in his hands. He closed them again as his face scrunched up in confusion. 

"Yes? No? I don't know!" And then he was groaning again. "I reeeeeaaaaly thought I liked Jackie," Marco started, looking up at the sky and resting on his hands. "But one day I began to compare Star to Jackie. How she laughed, the way she walked, and talked, and dressed. And how she would get so excited when we had our 'sleepovers' in her room. Or how she saved me from that weird lizard lawyer." He grimaced at the memory. "Or even just that tired smile she gives me when I wake her up in the mornings before school." Marco shifted, not realizing the stupid smile on his face as he spoke of his best friend. "And one day.....well, I stopped seeing Jackie and started seeing Star. I guess that means I'm an idiot, huh?" Marco turned to smirk sadly at the person next to him but jumped back when he saw who it was. "J-Jackie?!" He stuttered out, face going red as she laughed at him and flipped her hair out of her face. 

"Hey, Marco." Was her reply. It was silent for a minute before Marco spoke. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" He was stopped with a smile and a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's cool, Marco, I already knew." He blushed harder as his eyes widened. 

"Y-you did?!" Jackie nodded and removed her hand. 

"It's was pretty easy to tell. And sorry to break this to you so late, but I'm an aromantic asexual." Marco's blush reduced, then reddened again. 

"Oh my god, I'm soooooo so so so so so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or-" Marco was cut off by Jackie's laughter. 

"It's okay, dude! We can't help what we feel!" And then Jackie was serious again. "But, Marco, you need to tell Star how you feel. From what I've heard, and from what I've seen since she's moved here; you like Star. I don't know if I should call it love, but what you two have is very close to that." Jackie smiled and hugged her knees, looking up into the sky as Marco watched her. "If I loved someone like you love Star, I'd go tell them." Jackie waited as Marco didn't move. "Like, right now, Marco." Marco stood up quickly. 

"O-oh!!! Right! Thank you, Jackie!" As Marco ran off, Jackie noticed his discarded lunch and shrugged. Taking a bite out of his sandwich, Jackie smiled as she watched Marco run into the fence beside the school gate, before running around it and narrowly missing a car. 

"Good luck, Marco."

\-------- 

Shoving another handful of chips in her face, Star watched the mermaid in her tank viciously rip apart a live salmon and messily devour it. The magical creatures watching ran away in fear as she did this, and gathered in an opposite corner of the room to play Twister. 

_God_ , was she in an awful mood. Star really, REALLY, liked Marco. She wanted him to like her back, but Star wouldn't dare force him to do anything. After the whole beard incident, Star vowed to never let anyone or anything(including herself) mess with Marco in any way, shape, or form. So, she sulked in her room and waited for lunch to be over. Actually, she was debating whether or not to even go back to school after lunch. It was very tempting to play sick and have Mrs. Diaz call the school for her.

While debating the idea in her head, Star jumped as she heard the front door slam open, and a familiar voice screech her name. "Marco?" She wondered aloud as she heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs and to her door. Before Star could even get up and open her door, Marco slammed it open and skidded to a halt next to Star. 

"I love you, Star Butterfly." He then proceeded to grab both of her cheeks and roughly and clumsily smash their mouths together. Their teeth bumped, and Star was pretty sure Marco bit her lip, but the kiss was perfect and sweet and entirely Marco.

He only pulled away when Star ran her fingers through his hair and sloppily kissed back. Inches apart, both Star and Marco blushed before breaking out in simultaneous laughter that had both of them rolling around on her huge bed. After calming down enough, Marco and Star lied side by side and stared at the ceiling, matching smiles on their faces. 

"Sorry for being an idiot, Star." Rolling on her stomach and looking at Marco, she grinned at him and pulled him to his feet. 

"We were both pretty stupid, Diaz." Marco nodded in agreement before smiling and gently taking Star's hand.

Kissing his cheek, Star giggled at his blushing face and pulled her best friend out the door. "Come on, Safe Kid. Let's get back to school."


End file.
